Kerasukan Dewi Poker
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: Mamori yang ga ngerti poker, tiba–tiba bisa menang melawan Hiruma! Apa yang terjadi? Baca!
1. Chapter 1

Kerasukan Dewi Poker

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : K+

Summary : Mamori yang ga ngerti poker, tiba – tiba bisa menang melawan Hiruma! Apa yang terjadi? Baca!

Warning!

OOC, Gaje, garing, ga humor, ga seru, ga romance!

Pairing : Hiruma Y. & Mamori A.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagi dan Yusuke Murata

A / N

Pemula nih authornya!

Don't like Don't read!

~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 1 : Asal mula kerasukan (?)

" Dasar Hiruma-kun! Masih pagi seperti ini sudah menggangguku!" Gumam seorang malaikat bernama Mamori itu. Saat menyelesaikan komat-kamitnya, Mamori membuka pintu house club itu.

" Hiruma-kun?" Panggil malaikat itu.

" Hn " Jawab sang setan. *dibakar Hiruma*

" Ayo kita mulai! Jam segini kalau liburan aku sudah berada di toko kue sus kariya! " Ucap Mamori dengan nada dramatis *curcol wae…*

_ S k i p R a p a t S t r a t e g i_

Pukul 15.00

' Uuaapppaa? Sudah jam segini? Aku harus bergegas! ' Batin Mamori

**Hiruma PoV**

Ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya panic… laptopku saja rusak, Senjataku hilang, akuma techouku dirobek Cerberus, aku tak panic *pantesan Hiruma ga main laptop. PLLAAAKKK!*

" Kenapa panic , Manager Sialan? " Tanyaku.

" Aku harus ke toko kue sus! Kalau tidak…." Jawabnya dipotong

" Kenapa? " Tanyaku lagi penasaran * cie, penasaran… huhahu…* *dibuang ke neraka*

" Aku akan jatuh sakit beberapa minggu…" Jawabnya memelas

Whattttt? Segitu cintanya sama sus gempal yang menjijikan itu? Hoooeekkk! Tapi kalau dia sakit… aku tidak berjumpa dengannya berminggu-minggu…

" JANGAN SAMPAI! " tiba-tiba suaraku keluar, Manager sialan itu hanya sweatdrop

" Emm.. Hiruma-kun, apa kau sakit? " Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju kemari, dan memegang dahiku

" Kau tidak sakit… " Jawabnya *dia yang nanya, dia yang jawab, ckckckck* * dipukul pake sapu*

Hiruma sweatdrop

**End Hiruma PoV**

" Karena kau tak sakit, aku pergi ya, Hiruma-kun! Ja ne! " Pamit Mamori

" Heh! Manager sia- " Belum selesai Hiruma berbicara, pintu sudah dibanting oleh Mamori

" Cih… terpaksa.. " Gumam Hiruma sambil menampakkan *lo kira setan? Emang Hiruma setan!* deretan *lo kira pedagang?* gigi taringnya.

~ Di Toko Kue Sus ~

" Selamat datang! " Sambutan penjaga toko ke Mamori

Mamori membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu ia masuk dan memilah-milih kue favoritnya. Tanpa diketahui Mamori, di pojokan *ngapain dia?* ada seorang dewi yang sedang tersesat *kok di toko kue sus?* . Karena melihat Mamori, ia berniat bertanya, namun karena dia transparan, ia malah masuk ke tubuh Mamori. Tetapi, Mamori tidak menyadarinya. Lalu, setelah selesai memilih kesukaannya, dia pun melesat ke kasir. Dan membayar kue sus Kariyanya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Mamori masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menikmati kue sus kariya miliknya. Tia-tiba hp Mamori berbunyi.

**Afureru hito de nigiwa hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri.**

**Yukata o kitte geta mo haite, karan ko- *** lha? Mba personil Supercel, pinjem lagunya*

Mamori segera membaca e-mail dari Hiruma Yoichi

**From : Hiruma Yoichi**

**To : Anezaki Mamori**

**Subjek : Penting.**

**Keluar kau, Manager Sialan! Jika tidak, Cebol Sialan akan kusiksa.**

**Aku ada di depan rumahmu. Dalam 10 detik kau tak ada, Cebol Sialan akan mati!**

**Ya~Ha!**

" Sena… ada ditangan Hiruma? Gawat… " gumam Mamori turun dari tempat tidurnya.

BRAAAKKKK! .

Pintu kediaman Anezaki terbuka dengan tragisnya. Yang berhasil membangunkan Raja Neptunus yang lagi liburan di Pluto. * Segitu kencengnya? Ckckckc *

" Ada apa kau memanggilku? " Tanya Mamori

" Ikut aku ke suatu tempat, cepat. Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu. " Jawab Hiruma santai

Walaupun cemas, Mamori tetap ikut, lalu ia naiki mobil Nissan Skyline milik Hiruma

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori

" Ikut saja, Cerewet! " Jawab Hiruma galak

" Huh? Ya sudah… "

Sampailah mereka disebuah tempat, lalu mereka masuk, langsung disapa oleh pemilik 'Tempat Itu'

" Welcome, Sir! " Sambut sang pemilik Casino

" Stt… Hiruma-kun! Kita dimana? Aku takut! " Tanya Mamori berbisik lalu gemetar

' Disini banyak orang jahat! Kenapa hiruma-kun mengajakku ke tempat tak jelas seperti ini? ' Batin Mamori

" Diam saja kau dan perhatikan! Aku akan megajarimu cara menjadi akuma yang baik dan berkelas! " Jawab Hiruma dengan menekan kata ' akuma '

Lalu tanpa baibubebo, Hiruma menarik mamori ke tempat duduk kelas VVVVVVVVVIP. *enak amat?*. Hiruma duduk, Mamori juga. Lalu Hiruma bermain kartu, dengan taruhan 100 ribu dollar

" Hiruma-kun, kau main gaplek?" Tanya Mamori dengan polosnya * ckckckk ternyata mesin ciptaanku canggih, dapat menyerap kepintaran!* *gaploked by Mamori*

" Kekekekeke, kue menjijikan itu sudah membuatmu bodoh, ya? Ini poker!" Tawa Hiruma terkekeh

Mendengar kata 'poker', sang dewi yang tersesat itu pun, tersentak, " Poker? Asik!" Lalu sang dewi menguasai tubuh sang malaikat.

" Hiruma-kun! Kau tidak boleh bermain poker!" Tegur Mamori sebelum dia berubah

ZYUUTTT~

" Hiruma-kun… " Panggil Mamori yang sebenarnya adalah Dewi Vivi, Dewi poker di kerajaan Pokerus Stellatus * dasar author aneh! Meletus aja sekalian!*

" Apa, Manager Sialan? Jika tidak penting jangan memnggilku! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi! " Jawab Hiruma yang sudah menang 77x berturut-turut *weks… jago amaddd…?*

" Ummm… A.. Aku mau man poker! " Pinta Mamori

" Hn" Jawab Hiruma singkat

~ hening ~

" APPPPAAAAAA? Kau mau main poker? " Tanya Hiruma lebbbbaaayyyyy *authornya, udah lebay, alay pula!* * digebukin fans Hiruma sedunia, berhubung saya fansnya juga, jadi saya ikut mukul, nah, ga tau yang di-* * Readers : LAAAAMMMMMAAAA!* ~ Pundung ~

" Iya, jangan berlebihan Hiruma-kun! Ternyata Hiruma-kun telmi yach... " Jawab Mamori sok manja.

" Baiklah, jika kau bangkrut, jangan salahkan aku! "

" Ok... "

~ Skip main poker ~ (wong author di ajarin main poker ga ngerti-ngerti)

Sesudah 100x menang… ( lebay amat nie authornya)

" A.. Aku menyerah! " Gumam seorang bapak-bapak berambut coklat. Dia terlihat sangat frustrasi.

" Hahahaahah… Tadi kau meremehkanku, Pak, sekarang kau yang sekarat, hahahahhaha… Ironis.. " Ucap Mamori dilanjutkan dengan seringai (?) kemenangan.

' Apakah dia sejago itu dia bermain poker? Setahuku dia tak mengerti cara mainnya... ' Batin Hiruma

" Manager Sialan!" Panggil hiruma

" Ya? " jawab Mamori

" Kau kutantang untuk melawan aku, jika aku kalah, kau boleh minta apa saja dariku, namun jika kau kalah… Kau harus jadi Managerku selamanya! [ baca : pacar ]

" Hmm… Baiklah! " Jawab Mamori dengan poker face. * kalo dia main gaplek, namanya gaplek face!* ( padahal Mamori ga ngerti maksud Hiruma )

" Siapkan tempat terbagus untuk kami, cepat! " Perintah Hiruma

" Ba..Baik , Tu..an " Jawab seorang waiter lalu berlari.

- 5 menit kemudian –

" Tuan, mejanya sudah disediakan, silahkan menuju ke sana. "

- Pindah lokasi –

" Ok, kita mulai Manager sialan! Kekekekekekekeke" Kata Hiruma terkekeh.

T B C

Kyaaa~

Aneh ya? Gomen segede Kurita-san!

[ Kurita : Uhuk.. uhuk... sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku? ]

Maaf kalo ada kasalahan... authornya terlalu junior untuk ini! Ckckckkck..

Lanjut di chapter 2..

Ok, Review ya!

Kripik, sayap, diterima lapang dada! Eh, maksudnya kritik saran! * garing sih...* flame juga no problem.

Arigatou yang sudah membaca! : D


	2. Chapter 2

Hay! Balik lagi with Hika Hika Paradise ( itu Icha Icha )..

Di chapter 2 ini, yah… ga jauh beda… mungkin masih banyak typo..

Tapi Hika sudah berusaha buat yang terbaik..

Buat yang ga login :

**Michi Youichi** : Wah,makasih udah review. Aku jadi malu *hoeek!* Update!

**Bravo **: Makasih Senpai! Ga papa, mau dikritik sepedas apapun, kalau membangun, aku tanggapi! Oh ya, a/n nya udah dipertipis.. hehehe..Update!

**Luminous** : Wah? Jangan sampai ikutan meletus yah? hahaha

Makasih juga buat yang udah review cerita ini.. Membuatku semangat lagi,

Ok ga usah berpanjang dilebar luaskan lagi…

Kerasukan Dewi Poker

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : K+

Summary : Mamori yang ga ngerti poker, tiba – tiba bisa menang melawan Hiruma! Apa yang terjadi? Baca!

Warning!

OOC, Gaje, garing, ga humor, ga seru, ga romance! Mungkin typo

Pairing : Hiruma Y. & Mamori A.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagi dan Yusuke Murata

Authornya pemula!

Don't like Don't read!

~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 2 : Tragedi asma dan Napoleus Stellatus (?)

**All Hiruma PoV**

Tatapan matamu berbeda dengan biasanya, biasanya kau menatapku dengan malu-malu, tapi, matamu yang sekarang, seolah-olah mengatakan padaku, aku-tak-akan-kalah. Ada apa denganmu, Mamori?

~Skip Main Poker~ *author tetep ga ngerti cara main poker XD *

A…Apa? Aku dikalahkan oleh manusia yang tidak bisa main poker? Apa kata ibuku? Ayahku? Adik perempuanku? Hey! Akukan tak punya keluarga! Bodoh!

"Hiruma-kun…" Panggilnya sambil menatapku, dengan raut wajah kemenangan.

"Baiklah, Kau mau apa, hah?" Terpaksa aku bicara seperti itu.

"Aku mau kau…" Ucapnya terpotong, tiba-tiba, aku merasakan perubahan aura. Apa ini?

ZYUUUTTT~

BRUUKK

Tubuhnya yang mungil itu tergolek lemas. Aku yang melihatnya, dengan reflek aku menahannya dan bertanya, "Manager Sialan, Kau kenapa? " Tanyaku cemas, Hey, kenapa aku cemas? Tak usah dipermasalahkan dahulu, yang penting dia selamat.

"Aku… pusing sekali.. Aku mau," Katanya dipotong.

" Kau mau apa? Cepat! " Tanyaku cemas-cemas penasaran ( CeCeP )

"Aku mau…." Katanya diulang

"Kue sus kariya." Lanjutnya.

Rasanya ingin kubuang dia ke neraka. Namun siapa yang akan menjadi manager? Ahh.. aya-aya wae pikiran abdi ieu?[*] * Hiruma bisa basa Sunda? Author pingsan *

"Kau membuatku cemas karena kue gempal menjijikan itu? Sialan. Harusnya sudah kubiarkan kau mati!" Ucapku tega dan tegas.

Dia meneteskan air mata, aku tak tahu mengapa, mungkin sakit hati? Karena sangat terisak, asmanya kambuh. ( ceritanya disini Hamori punya asma )

"Hi.. Hiru..ma-..kun! Am..bil..kan.. o..bat..ku.. di tas.." katanya yang kedengarannya sangat susah bernafas. Kuambil tasnya, kucari obatnya, ternyata penuh dengan obat. Ini P3K yang dikemas secara modern, anak pintar.

"Yang ini?" Dia menggeleng

"Yang ini?" Dia menggeleng

Arrrggghhh! Yang mana? Aku tidak punya asma, makanya aku tak tahu! Lalu kulihat satu benda bentukya aneh, karena itu satu-satunya yang berbentuk 'benda' bukan 'obat'. Ini bukan ya?

"Hi..ruma..-kun… Be..nar .. yang it..u" Dia mengambilnya dari genngamanku, lalu dia pakai sebagaimana layaknya dipakai.

"Ah… leganya" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun!" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang waiter yang membawakan sekotak kue sus Kariya.

"I.. ini tuan, pesanan anda. " Katanya tergagap-gagap. Pasti karena takut melihatku! ( PDnya…)

"Hmph.. Wah! Hiruma-kun suka kue sus? Tak kusangka!" Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Cih, ini untukmu, Baka! " Kataku lalu menyodorkan sekotak kue sus. Lalu, kuambil permen karet free sugarku. Lalu kumakan. Mengapa aku merasa wajahku memanas? Tidak ada api kan disini?

"Kau ingin aku untuk melakukan apa?" Tanyaku.

Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Dia menatap ke pangkuannya, "Aha!"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus memakan kue sus!" Perintahnya, dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa? Cih! Karena aku sportif, akan kulakukan." Aku mengambil kue sus itu, lalu menelan ludah, lalu menutup hidung dan mata , lalu..

"Amm.." Bola mataku membulat, tak kusangka, makanan yang kuhina-hina ini malah membuatku ketagihan, tapi aku enggan untuk meminta lagi.

"Bagaimana? Hm?" Tanyanya penasaran sekali.

"En.." Belum selesai bicara, dia sudah mendahuluiku.

"Betul, kan? Kue sus Kariya memang enak!" Ucapnya bangga.

"Enak saja! Rasanya aneh… membuatku ingin membuangnya ke neraka! Kekekeke" Lanjutku. Dia hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayo, Kuantar kau pulang!" Ajakku

"Apa? Sudah jam 22.00?" Katanya dia tak memperhatikanku

"Ayo!" Ajakku sekali lagi. Dan menarik tangannya.

Kami pun keluar dari casino itu, dan menaiki mobil Nissan Skyline milikku. Lalu kami melesat menuju rumah kediaman Anezaki.

~ Sampai di kediaman Anezaki ~

Dia turun lalu tersenyum padaku, ku ulangi, PADAKU! ( bangga sekali anda? ) Huh, senyuman maut itu lagi! Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum aku pingsan karena ini!

"Aku pulang. Sama-sama" Pamitku menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih.. What? Hiruma-kun! Kau tidak belajar bahasa Indonesia ya? Harusnya ' Terima kasih' dulu, baru 'Sama-sama'! " Jelasnya padat, panjang, dan tidak menarik.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa In-… Apalah itu! Hanya saja, author sialan itu yang sedang duduk di tempat favotinya membuatku bisa bahasa In- ya, itulah! " What? Aku kelewat cerewetnya.

"Memang tempat favorit author dimana?" Tanyanya polos.

"Taman Lawang. Hey! Gara-gara author sialan itu aku tidak pulang-pulang, Baka!" * wah, Hiruma mengikuti jejak Bang Toyib… Wkwkwkw *

"Aku pulang." Pamitku, yang terakhir untuk malam ini. Aku menyalakan mesin mobil kebanggaanku ini.

"Kau ingatkan sama rumahmu? Lurus, terus belok kiri, terus belok kanan terus- " Kenapa aku bisa me.. err-nyukai Si Cerewet ini?

"Iya, Iya.. dasar Manager Cerewet!" Jawabku memotong penjelasan jalan kerumahku, lalu menutup kaca mobilku.

**Omake**

~Vivi side~

"Aku mau kau.."

'Hey! Ada yang menarikku!' Batin Vivi.

"Vivi, ayah kan sudah bilang ! Jangan bermain dengan manusia! Apalagi sama setan *nunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma* Mereka jahat!" Kata ayah Vivi, Napoleus Melle errr- Stellatus.

"Tapi ayah!" Bantah Vivi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo pulang! Ibu sudah masak opak jengkol (?) ,sayur asem (?), sama sambel pete (?) kesukaanmu!" Perintah ayahnya.

'Awas saja kau Himura, eh, Himuro, eh, Hurami, * jauh banget ama Hiruma* eh, siapalah dia! Aku akan membalasnya!' Batin Vivi kesal.

END ~

[*] : Ada-ada saja pikiranku ini! ( Saya terjemahkan, bagi yang nggak ngerti ) XD

Huh, Humornya berkurang.. ceritanya tambah ga nyambung.. ckckck

Kritik, saran, semuanya diterima… Apalagi coklat… saya terima.. *pllaaaakk!*

Tadinya aku mau bikin chapter 3, tapi otaknya mentok! Hehehe..

Kalo banyak yang mereview, mungkin akan berlanjut. ( berharap )

Er-E-Vi-E-We ? =D


	3. Chapter 3

Lama Updatenya? Hehehe… author tak berguna.. Arigau yang sudah mau review.. jadi semangat deh! Langsung aja deh! Cekidot!

Kerasukan Dewi Poker

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : K+

Summary : Mamori yang ga ngerti poker, tiba – tiba bisa menang melawan Hiruma! Apa yang terjadi? Baca!

Warning!

OOC, Gaje, garing, ga humor, ga seru, ga romance! Typoness

Pairing : Hiruma Y. & Mamori A.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagi dan Yusuke Murata

A / N

Pemula nih authornya!

Don't like Don't read!

~ Happy Reading! ~

Chapter 3 : Tanding ulang? dan perwakilan Mamori

**Mamori PoV**

Pagi yang cerah "Hoammsss" aku menguap selebar mulut kuda nil. Ada yang mengganjal hatiku, apa ya?

Kriiiinnnggg..

"Kau telat, jam beker! Payah kau! Kalau kau bisa mendahuluiku, aku akan mencium Hiruma-kun!" Wah? Mendadak aku gila? Ckckckc sudah jelas ku set jam baker pukul 12.00. Hari ini saja aku bangun lebih pagi, yah, 11.59.

Drrttt…

Hm? Ada yang menelponku.. kuharap Hiruma-kun, lalu ia menyatakan cinta padaku! ( Ngarep )

"Halo?" Aku memberi salam yang seluruh dunia tahu.

"HEH! MANAGER BAKA! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SELAMA 5 JAM TANPA BERGERAK, BERNAFAS, DAN BICARA! KAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA SIH?" Bentaknya diseberang sana otomatis aku menjauhkan telingaku dari I-phone itu.

"Errr- maaf Hiruma-kun! Karena ini hari libur, jadi ku set jam 12.00. Heheheehehehe" Tawaku garing .

"WHAT? KAU CEWEK ATAU KEBO SIH? TIDUR AJA KERJAANYA!" Bentaknya lagi. Bahkan dari Deimon sampai Deimon lagi.

"Aku malah pernah 3 hari ngga bangun.." Ucapku dengan nada bangga. Bangga? Uppsss! Aku keceplosan!

".." Kurasa, dia sudah pingsan mendengar kebo emmm- Mamori pernah tidur ngga bangun-bangun.

"Ok, Aku datang dalam hitungan 10 detik." Janjiku padanya karena iba melihat setan yang nyaris ubanan menungguku.

**End Mamori PoV**

"5..4..3..2." Hiruma menghitung mundur.

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan cara ditabrak, Mamori berlari ke ruang klub dengan berlari, Devil Bats Ghost + Rodeo Drive = Devil Rodeo Mamori.

"1. Tepat waktu. Hebat. Mungkin kau akan ku rekrut sebagai running back. Kekekeke" Ucapnya membuat mata Mamori membulat.

"Really? Ora iso!" Tanggapan Mamori kaget.

"Hm? Memangnya aku serius, Kuso~Mane?" Tanya Hiruma menyentuh kening Mamori dengan telunjuknya.

"Ti…dak ta..hu.." Jawab Mamori menunduk. Wajahnya sudah semerah langit, dan sebiru darah.

"Ayo, sekarang kau harus menjalankan tugas!" Perintah sang kapten, lalu duduk disofa.

"Memangnya tugas apa, Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Kutantang kau main poker lagi!" Jawab sang kapten.

"Main poker lagi? Aku tidak pernah main poker denganmu! Dan aku tidak mengerti cara main poker!" Jelas ga jelas, pokoknya ini Mamori yang ngomong.

'Jadi begitu, memang, ada yang merasukinya.. Hmm.. Padahal aku sudah dipermalukan di depan umum! Cih!' Batin sang kapten.

"Ya sudah! Temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat! Kekekekeke!" Ajak [ baca : paksa ] Hiruma lalu menarik tangan Mamori + sekujur tubuhnya ( kalau cuma tangannya, berarti.. tangan Mamori putus? Hie! )

"Ya ampun Hiruma-kun! Kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Mamori malas.

"Ke Bikini Bottom! Sudah! Jangan cerewet, Mamo~Chan!" Goda Hiruma.

"Hmph" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi wajahnya memerah.

~Skip perjalanan~

Tibalah mereka di sebuah rumah, rumah mungil yang gelap.

"Hiiiy! Hiruma-kun! Aku takut!" Ucap Mamori berlindung dibelakang Hiruma.

Hiruma tak menghiraukannya, ia mengambil handphonenya,, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Hei, rambut kain pel! Dia hilang ingatan, jadi, aku menggantikannya. Aku sudah didepan, jadi, SAMBUTLAH KAMI LAYAKNYA TAMU, BAKA!" Hiruma barbicara pada orang di seberang.

Mamori tercengang. 'rambut kain pel? Ikkyu maksudnya?' Batinnya.

CKREEK..

"Hai… Sampah.. Selamat datang.. jadi sang manager tidak bisa bermain lagi? Padahal beritanya sudah tersebar ke penjuru Deimon, lho~!" Sambut sang pemilik rumah.

"Aku yang menggantikannya, baka!" Jawab iruma dengan nada menantang,

'Jadi.. Kongo Agon dari Shinruuji Naga..? Ada apa dengan mereka?' Batin Mamori

Mamori yang tak memperhatikan perbincangan mereka, hanya mendengar terakhirnya.

"Kalau kau kalah, maka Mamori menjadi milikku! Deal?" Tanya Agon.

"Deal. Tapi kalau kau kalah, jangan harap akan bertemu managerku ini!" Jawab Hiruma.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk. Hiruma dan Agon serius bermain, tetapi Mamori hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

1 jam kemudian..

Mereka sama-sama skornya, Jadi, mereka bermain lagi agar mendapakan pemenangnya.

Dilain tempat..

"Aku harus membalas dendam!" Gumam Vivi,

Tiba-tiba ayahnyakeluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Vi?" Tanya sang ayah.

"A..Aku mau ke taman, Yah. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Pamit VIvi pada sang ayah.

"Ckckck… mau membohongi ayah? Mesin bilang dia bohong! ( IKlan mie S**ap, dong? ) Aku harus membuntuti dia!" Gumam sang ayah yang masih percaya dengan mesin pendeteksi kebohongan.

Back to Deimon..

"Ternyata… Dia sedang main bersama orang berambut panjang.. Lihat! Akan kubalas dendamku!" Gumam Vivi.

Dibelakang Vivi..

"Benar! Ia membohongiku! Dan dia mau memperalat anak jelek itu! Berarti aku harus masuk ke anak setan yang tampan itu! Sekali-sekali jadi orang tampan, boleh 'kan?" Lalu Napoleus merasuki badan Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Agon..

'Jago sekali dia? Aku 'kan pernah mengalahkan dia! Masa secepat itu?' Batin Agon / Vivi.

Dan pemenangya adalah….

HIRUMA! ( atau bisa dbilang Napoleus. )

Dan Vivi melarikan diri [ Baca : pulang ] dengan kekesalan memuncak. Saat dia memasuki kamarnya, dia mendengar ayahnya berbicara.

"Kalau kau ke bumi lagi, tidak akan kuanggap kau lagi sebagai pewaris tahtaku! Ingat itu!" Kata sang ayah.

Vivi pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, mulai saat itulah, Vivi tidak pernah keluar.

Back to Hiruma, Mamori, dan Agon..

'Kekeke, rupanya dewi sialan itu kabur. Untung ada ayah sialannya..' Batin Hiruma.

"Ayo, Manager, kita pulang!" Ajak Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori.

"Sampah!" Kata Agon kesal.

Semenjak itu, Hiruma menjadi kekasih Mamori, dan Mamori tidak pernah melihat Agon, kata Ikkyu, dia sudah mencukur habis rambutnya. Tetapi, beda lagi kata Unsui, dia bilang Agon beralih profesi menjadi banci salon.

3 tahun kemudian..

Hiruma sudah tunangan dengan Mamori. Walaupun masih berkuliah di Saikyoudai.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan mahasiswa dari Somalia. Dia mantan perompak, katanya dia menjadi perompak karena ia frustrasi tidak mendapatkan wanita kesukaannya. Kita langsung panggil saja ya! Ag! Sini." Panggil dosen Darui.

Semua siswa bergidik ngeri. Kecuali Hiruma.

"You, aku takut!" Kata Mamori.

Hiruma hanya membalas dengan sandi tangan mereka.

'Aku akan menjadamu sampai kapanpun, tenang saja!' Batin Mamori yang sedang mengartikan sandinya.

CKREEEK

"Mas Agon?" Kata Ikyu kaget dengan medoknya.

"Agon, toh?" Kata Yamato Biasa saja.

"Kongo? Hpmh!" Kata Mamori kaget dengan gaya rambut Agon yang meniru Elvis, dia menahan tawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hiruma.

Hiruma tetap stay cool, dia tidak tertarik melihat Elvis Agon itu.

END!

Akhirnya… abis jugaaa…

Makin ndak nyambung.. hehehehe..

Humornya hilang…

Review?


End file.
